Weird Couples
by KBD99
Summary: brick x buttercup, boomer x blossom, butch x bubbles
1. Chapter 1

Brick POV:

We just returned to Townsville after our training in Hell with Grim and Him. Our powers had advanced greatly. Butch learned how to make energy weapons, Boomer learned how to teleport, and I learned how to make energy shields. We decided to go back to our old crib, an abonded apartment in south Townsville. When we got their we put our stuff their and decided to see whats new. "Do you think we'll score some chicks?", asked Butch. "Of course we will we're the RowdyRuff Boys.", said Boomer. I just kept looking around in till I saw a beutaful girl with black hair. She was a tomboy and was riding a skateboard. She had beutaful emerald green eyes and a beutaful smile. My brothers looked at me in confused looks and then Boomer said, "Is Brick actually smiling?" "Yea, it's weird.", said Butch. I shot them a look that would scare the Boogeyman. I walked up to her and said, "Hey, I'm Brick, I saw you and thought mabey we could hang out sometime?" "Sure, mabey we could skate at the skatepark this friday at 1? By the way Im Buttercup." OMG she's a PowerPuff Girl and I just asked her to hang out, I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Butch POV:

Well Brick works fast because he already has a date, but he won't tell us what her name is. Well I decided to go out and look around the city. I went to the mall and I saw the most bueatiful girl I ever had golden hair with a ponytail, her eyes were sky blue, and her smile was as white as snow. She was small and skinny. Her skin was perfect no blemmeshes on her. She was wearing blue nike sneakers, short shorts, and a baby blue tang top. She was talking to her friends when out of nowhere some guy took her purse. He tried to run away but I tackled him before he got far. I was bigger than him and easily lifted him up by his throat with one hand. I held him off his feet and just glared at him.I took the purse from him and threw him into the fountain. I brought the purse back to the girl. "Thanks. I could of handled it by self though.", she said with a smirk on her face. Then she said, "Do you know who I am?" in a serious voice. I shook my head no. "Oh, well I'm Bubbles of the PowerPuff Girls. Who are you?" _Shit_ I thought_ a PowderPuff._ Reluctently I told her, "Butch, of the RowdyRuff Boys." She looked shocked and scared.


	3. Chapter 3

Butch POV:

She looked shocked and sacared. I sighed but she pointed behind me and I saw **Breaker! **He's a RowdyRight Boy who hates me. He may want to 'spread the love' but he is tough. "Well, well if an't Butchie Boy. So, you and your brothers came here after you guys destroyed Villetown.", said Breaker with venom in his voice. "We didn't destroy it and we came here to turn over a new leaf! So why don't you go back to your master, Brute, you bitch and get the hell outta here!" He just glared at me and I returned it to him. Then he smirked and I knew there was no way of me getting outta here without getting into a fight.

Bubbles POV:(First PPG POV)

They charged at each other with hatred in there eyes. I met the RowdyRights before and they were perverts. Bash (Blue one) was always looking at my chest. At least the RowdyRuffs had respect for us. I also remembered how Breaker smacked Buttercup and obused her when they dated. **"BUTCH KICK THIS MOTHER FUCKER'S ASS!"**, I screamed at the top of my lungs. They started clashing and hit each at different moments. Then Breaker got the upper hand and started punching him repeaditly in the countered by kicking him in the face. He went flying back into a store. Everyone was already out of the mall. Butch shot energy blast after energy blast at Breaker. But he got up and tackled Butch into the ground. Before he could do anything a streak of blood red and navy blue hit him off. It was Butch's brothers Brick and Boomer!


	4. Chapter 4

Bubbles POV:

After Brick and Boomer tackled Breaker off of Butch they started attacking him. But then Brick and Boomer were hit back by none other than Blake(red one) and Bash(blue). They just glared at each other then all hell broke loose. Brick and Blake were holding each others hair and throwing rights. Boomer and Bash were kicking and punching each other with the occasional energy blast. Butch and Breaker were pulling on each others hair and kneeing each other and throwing left and right upper cuts.

Boomer POV:

Bash, of all the people I hate (including the PPG) he's number 1 on my list. At the begining we were evenly match but I landed a right jab that stunned him and I didn't let up. He fall to the ground and I then got in a full mount and started letting my fist fly. I didn't even know if he was still consious but I didn't care. Just beatting him wasen't enough, I wanted him **DEAD!**


	5. Chapter 5

Boomer POV:

I wanted to kill Bash, **I will KILL HIM!** I threw him into a Burger King. I made a energy bat. He just got up I swung at his head and I hit him. He will pay for killing her and I will make sure he dies slowly. He and his brothers calling us villains when they killed an innocent girl. I threw him up against the wall. I slammed the bat into his gut me doubled over in pain and coughed out blood. I hit him in his back and I herd a crack.

He was paralized and he said, "Please, please don't kill me.", while he was crying, "I promise me and my brothers will leave you guys alone. Just don't kill me, show me mercy please."

"WHY?! Did you show her mercy?! You killed her without thinking! You killed an innocent girl! For that I should kill you!", I said.

"Boomer!" I turned around to see Brick. "Just so you know if you kill him you'll be just as bad as him but, if you let him live you'll show that your the better man. If you want to kill him Butch and I won't stop you."

Brick POV:

I turned away from Boomer and herd a loud crack. I turned back around and saw Bash was still breathing. I looked at Boomer and saw him crying and I hugged him. I whispered to him, "Good job Boom. Alice would of wanted you to let him live and she would be proud of you. So am I." I just let him cry into my sholder, I knew it was hard for him to let Bash live.

**NEXT DAY:**

****I decided that Boomer needed to cheer up so me and Butch decided to take him to a water park. I told Boomer to get ready for a trip.

"Where are we going?", he asked.

"That's classified info now get ready", I said. He left to get breakfast and I got his bathing suite. After we were ready we got into my dark red Ford F-150. We headed out with Boomer in back.

Butch POV:

We were listening to some Machine Gun Kelly, Eminem, Biggie Smalls, Big B, and other rappers. When Brick elbowed me, I looked ahead and saw the water park.

"Whoa, I wish we were going to the water park, but we have RowdyRuff buisness to do. Right Brick?", asked Boomer from the back seat.

"Naw, your wrong, we are going to the water park.", said Brick. I could see the happiness on my little bro's face. I smiled as well and I was happy to see Boomer happy after the Bash incident.


	6. Chapter 6

Boomer POV:

We arrived at the water park and was it... interesting. When we got the wave pool my jaw dropped. My brothers looked at me with confused faces.

"What the fuck are you looking at Boom?", asked Butch.

"Ah...a...her." and I pointed to hot red haired girl. She looked familiar. Brick just shocked to her their.

"GOD DAMIT! OF COURSE _SHE_ HAS TO BE HERE!", screamed Brick and then she faced us and when she looked at us she was shocked. Wait it's...BLOSSOM! Butch just laughed at me. I walked up to her thinking _I'll try to ask her out. All she can do is say no, right? Wait she's a better fighter than me and could kill me before Brick or Butch got there to save me. That's the worse she can do to me._ I finally got to where she was and thankfully her sisters weren't their.

"H-hey Blossom I-I was wondering i-if you w-want t-to hang out t-today?", I asked and I braced myself for her to attack or say no.

"S-sure Bommer.", said Blossom. I was shocked that she said yes. "To be truthful I was hoping you would notice me because your kinda cute."

Then I felt a pat on my back and I saw it was Brick. "Ha! dosen't even try and he can get a date. Lucky son of a bitch.", said Butch.

"Just be back at the car at 6 and have a good time.", said Brick. He wasn't wearing his hat and his bangs covered his eyes a little bit. He looked more intimidating without his hat.

So me and Blossom went off to ride some water slides.

Blossom POV:

Boomer was nicer than his brothers... and cuter. His eyes were dark blue like the ocean and his golden hair looked even better when the sun glisened off of it because of the water. He wasn't has big as his brothers. He was only like an inch taller than my and was thin. But he had abs, an eight pack and a chisled chest. Then a black guy **(A/N Im not rasist)** came up to me and started hitting on me.

"Hey bitch you want to try some chocolate?", he said.

"Actually she's with me fag so back off", said Boomer. The gut was huge and towered over Boomer.

"Shut up cracker. I could beat your skinny white ass in a fight any day.", said the guy. Boomer was impacient and kicked the guys legs out from under him. He grabbed the guy by the throat.

He said in a voice that was simular to Brick when he threatened people, "Look, bitch, I'm Boomer of the RowdyRuff Boys and I have no problem kicking your ass!" The guy was scared out of his mind and shacked his head yes in fear. Boomer let him go and we walked away. After we were a distance away I kissed him! The day ended and I met up with my sisters while he went to go to his brothers. Today was perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

Brick POV:

After Boomer left it was me and Butch. We sat their looking for any chicks by themselves or with their friends. Then Butch spots a blond and thought he was going to get lucky. I could see it in his eyes.

"Hey! Remember to meet me at the car at 6... and don't kill anybody either!"

"What ever!", was all he replied. I sighed and sat back down. After 20 minutes of doing nothing I decided to ride a water slide. I got to the line and it was huge. The girl in front of me was complaining about it.

"GOD DAMMIT! Why don't the lines move faster?", she asked to herself. I couldn't contain my giggle. She turned around and glared at me then I relized who it was. It was the same girl from the skatepark. It was Buttercup, the toughest PPG.

"Brick? What the hell are you doing here?", she asked. She was trying to hide her blush. I haven't seen her since the skatepark and the...kiss.

_Flashback_

_Me and Buttercup were skating on the half pipe._

_"Hey! I never told you my name. It's Buttercup by the way. What's yours?"_

_"I'm shocked you don't remember me, then again it was 10 years ago that I last saw you." I got off my skateboard and told her._

_"BRICK!", she fell of her skateboard, "You mean the leader of the RowdyRuff Boys!"_

_"Yep. But don't worry me and my bothers have changed."_

_"Then why are you here?", she asked. I debated in my head wether or not to tell her the truth. I decided I should._

_"We came looking for... love.", I admitted. My brothers were miserable after they found out the PowerPunk Girls were cheeting on us. So we decided to come back to Townsville. Then she did the most unexpected thing... she kissed me! I kissed her back and we stayed like that until we needed breath. We then went our seperate ways and never saw each other till now._

_End of Flashback _


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I'm back! Sorry I was working on another story *cough* RowdyRuff into Rowdy Pups *cough* **

**Brick: Shut the hell up! And for you people who are too stupid to understand he wants you to check it out.**

**Me: *cough***

**Butch:UHHH! And check out his other stories called the Adventures of the RRB 1 and 2.**

**Me: *cough***

**Boomer: oh! He dose not own us, he wishes, or any other familiar characters, like the PPG, GANG GREEN GANG, PRINCESS, THE POWER PUNKS, AND THE ROWDY RIGHTS**

**Me: Oh i need help with my next chapter. Tell me who's POV I should do it in, Butch/Buttercup or Boomer/Bubbles? Well review your answer and get a Mountain Dew. The reviews are do by December 21st so see ya then!**


	9. Chapter 9

Brick POV:

"Brick!", screamed Buttercup. I was lost remembering the kiss.

"What?"

"You wanna go on the ride with me?", she asked blushing. I noticed it was one of those water slides were you ride in tubes and their was an option of a double tube.

"Sure Buttercup." She smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek. I must of blushed because she giggled at me. _Is this Buttercup? From what I remember she was a rough and tough person that could match me and my brothers. Now she's acting like a...girl._

__"And maybe we could hang out after that.", said Buttercup. I couldn't believe it she was acting like a girl. I expected this from any body else, but not Buttercup.

"Sure BC." We got to the front and we got into the tube. She got in the front part and I got in behind her. I pushed use enough so the ride started. It was fun, water was splashing in my face, I was laughing, and so was Buttercup. Once we got off we saw Blossom and Boomer.

Then we saw a black guy**(a/n I'm not racist)** walk up to Blossom and then he said, "Hey bitch want to try some chocolate?" Buttercup was livid but before she could go over and sock the guy in the mouth Boomer stood up for her.

"Actually she's with me fag so back off."

"Shut up cracker. I could beat your skinny white ass in a fight any day." Boomer looked pissed.

He kicked the guy's legs out from under him and grabbed the guy by the throat. "Look, bitch, I'm Boomer of the RowdyRuff Boys and I have no problem kicking your ass!" The guy looked scared and Boomer put him him down. Then he and Blossom went on their way. I laughed at the guy, he glared at my.

"What are you laughing about ginger?!" He came up to me and grabbed me by my throat. Buttercup laughed at the guy and he glared at her.

"You may want to let go of him if you value your life.", said Buttercup.

"You think I'm afraid of him. He's just a bitch." Buttercup warned him so when he looked back at me I upper cutted him. He fell like a sack of potatoes. Me and Buttercup went on our way.

Buttercup POV:

The rest of the day went perfect. Me and Brick went on alot of rides. We went up to the food court and bought fried dough with sugar on top and some soda. After we cleaned up me and him sat back and relaxed.

"Hey BC."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out again some time?", said Brick. He was blushing like crazy.

"Sure, it's a date.", then I kissed him and gave him my phone number.


	10. Chapter 10

Butch POV:

When I saw the blonde I almost whistled to her. I pointed her out to Brick and went over to her.

"Hey beautiful I'm Butch.", I said in the best way possible.

"I know who you are. You'r an evil RowdyRuff Boy! You and your brothers tried to destroy the PowerPuff Girls!", said the blond. She sounded angry but their was another feeling in their.

"Yea but that's in the past. Me and my brothers turned good." She turned and faced me. _That face looks familiar. She looks like someone who I met in the past. But who?_

"I bet you don't remember me do you. You saw me yesterday and more importantly you tried to kill me and my sisters 10 years ago." _Oh crap! It's Bubbles! _She sounded angry and I regreted ever coming over here.

"Look Bubbles I don't want to fight. I came here to enjoy the rides.", I said putting my hands up in defense. Then a smile started creeping on her lips. Something wasn't right here. She burst out in laughter after a while

"Calm down Butch. I was just kidding. I actually forgive you and your brothers after what you did to the RowdyRights yesterday, I hate those perverts. So what were you saying?"

"Ummm... I was wondering if you would like to hang out."

"Sure."

Bubbles POV:

Wow! Butch has gotten bigger since we were 6. He towers over me and has muscles to match. I bet he could easily kill me by himself if how he looked was any indication of his power. We went on a tone of rides and it was very fun. Then a guy walked over to me when Butch was going to get use fried dough.

He said, "Hey girl, don't tell your alone. If you are I can keep you company."

"No thank you I'm already hanging out with someone.", I said a little scared.

"Who?"

"Me now back off while you still can." Butch was bigger than the guy and was more intimidating with the death glare he had on. The guy took a swing at Butch. Butch easily caught it and an evil smirk cam across his face.

"Now that was a dumb move.", said Butch. The kid started to cry out in pain as Butch squeezed his hand. With my sonic hearing I could here the bones crack and Butch was squeezing very slowly. Then he stopped but kept the pressure on.

"Now I'm going to let you go and your going to leave without another word or I'll fully break your hand." Then Butch let go and the kid ran of without another word. When we started walking away I kissed him on the lips. After that we went on alot of rides then he had to go. Before he left he gave me another kiss and went off. This was the most perfect day I have ever had.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Well here some more Weird Couples and it's going good.**

**Brick:Except for one thing... number of reviews.**

**Butch:Yeah we checked it out and out of 10 chapters only 14 reviews.**

**Boomer:So yeah just review what you think he should do next, corrections, or anything.**

**Me:Well let's get to the story and those corrections I'm sorry about spelling but I suck at it.**

****Brick POV:

It's been 5 weeks since we went to the water park and I hooked up with Buttercup. But we haven't done anything to serious just making out. It's kind of boring really with all the girls I've gone out with, their was Berserk, Alice, Jackie, Rose, Tina... wait I'm getting off topic. But, with them by 5 weeks I would of least of got a BJ. Well, maybe this is the first relationship she's in.

Butch POV:

Well me and Bubbles have gotten nowhere. We are hanging out and kissing once in a while but no making out. But I don't care, I want Bubbles and I'll wait as long as I have to.

Boomer POV:

Blossom is awesome! We get along so well and ever since Brick announced that we're going to school she's been tutoring me. But we don't just study, we go out on dates. Me and her have gone the furthest in our relationship if what my brothers say is true. Me and her make out and sometimes she gives me a BJ. She is great and is so smart.

**A/N Sorry for it being short.**

**Brick:Remember to Review...**

**Butch:Or we'll force him to stop writing until his birthday!**

**Boomer:If you review you'll get your own charecter in the story.**

**He's correct, if you review and want a chareter tell me his/her own name(make it a fake name) and what their powers are(make them resonable)**


	12. Chapter 12

Brick POV:

Well me and my brothers have been going to school for a month and already got 2 suspensions and 13 detentions. Me and Blossom have a lot of classes together considering we are the smartest of the six of use.

"Ok class, please quiet down! We have a new student joining us today! Treat her how you would treat each other.!"She glared at me knowing that I'm a RRB and I get into a lot of trouble.

"Hi my name is Berry Rainbow.", said the new girl who just entered the room. She was hot but looked weird, her hair was all different colors and her eyes were yellow but, who am I to talk? I have super powers and my eyes are blood red.

"Berry please take a seat next to Brick, the one with the red eyes. Oh, if he bothers you tell me." She just smiled and sat down next to me and her eyes turned light pink. Wait! Her eyes changed colors?!

"Hey I'm Berry and I have... special abilities."

"Hey I'm Brick, leader of the RowdyRuff Boys and I have super powers."

"What are they?"

"Super strength, super speed, heat vision, energy beams, fly, energy shields, fire punches and kicks, and fire breath. You?", I said with a grin on my face.

"Well...I can change peoples moods, freeze people, shape shift, fly, eye beams, super healing, and super strength and speed." I was shocked at all the powers she had.

"Oh! And my eyes change color to the mood I'm in.", she said with a smile on her face and her eyes yellow/pink.


	13. Chapter 13

Buttercup POV:

It was the end of the day and Blossom came running up to me.

"Brick is cheating on you!", she said with barely any air in her lungs.

"What?!"

"Yeah he's out side making out with that new girl, Berry." When she said that I got pissed and followed her out front. She was right, Brick was making out with Berry.

"Brick! What are you doing?!", I said with worry in my voice.

He turned around and said, "Kissing the girl I love." When he said that my heart broke and I just slapped him across the face. I ran away from their before anyone say me crying.

Brick POV:

"Brick! What are you doing?!", said a voice that I was dreading to here. I turned around and saw Buttercup.

"Kissing the girl I love."_ Why did I just say that to her? Why am I kissing Berry? I don't love Berry we just met and I love BC with all my heart._ She slapped me and ran away. My heart broke and I was pissed.

"You pig! How could you cheat on my sister?!", screamed Blossom and then she slapped me. Then she went after Buttercup followed by Bubbles. I was left alone with my brothers.

"What the fuck did you do?!", screamed Butch.

"Why did you cheat on Buttercup?!", yelled Boomer. I just stayed silent with a lump in my throat and looked down.

"Your a fucking disgrace!", said Butch.

"Don't bother coming home!", said Boomer and they flew away. _What just happened? Why did I cheat on Buttercup? She's the best thing to ever happen to me and I just blew it._


	14. Chapter 14

Brick POV:

Its been a week since the incident with Buttercup and it was hell. I stopped going to school cause everyone hated me and I haven't talked to Butch or Boomer. Well I was walking through the park and I saw something horrible.

"BUTCH! Why are you making out with Berry?!", I said to my brother. He turned around with a shocked face and then he turned back to Berry.

He pushed away from her and said, "What the fuck was I doing?!" Why weren't I doing what I wanted to do!?"

"Wait! Did you say you couldn't control your actions or the things you say?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because that was what happened to me! I was talking to Berry, then I started saying stuff I didn't want to...", I started.

"... then you started kissing her even though you didn't want too.", Butch finished for me. Both of our eyes went wide then we looked over to where Berry was but she had an evil grin on and her eyes were blood red like mine.

Berry POV:

"So you figured out that I made you cheat on your girlfriends."Bricks eyes widened.

"So that's what you were talking about when you said you could change peoples feelings.", said Brick.

"Yeah and I'm not working alone either."

Butch POV:

Just then the PowerPunks (evil PPG from other demension) came down behind us.

"Oh look girls, 2 cheating RowdyRuff Boys.", said Berserk, Blossom's evil self. She was wearing a school uniform to small for her and her bow was messy.

"You mean the ones that dumped us.", said Brute, Buttercup's evil(er) self and my ex. She was wearing a short skirt and a dark green tang top. Her hair was black and her bangs covered her left eye.

"And the ones we're going to kill.", said Brat, Bubbles evil self. She was wearing jeans short shorts and short sleeve shirt the was baby blue. Her hair was in pig tails but they went down to her knee caps.

"Brick, any ideas?"

"Survive."


	15. Chapter 15

Brick POV:

I was barely awake after that attack. I could feel that all my ribs were broken and I could taste the blood in my mouth.

"Butch?", I asked in pain.

"Yeah?"

"Just making sure your still alive. Hey can you call Boomer to pick us up?"

"Yeah." He called Boomer and he picked us up with the PPG behind him.

"Wow, you guys got fucked up.", he said.

"What happened to you?", asked Blossom.

"Berry and the PowerPunks jumped us.", I said with a grin on my face.

"Why were you two together?", asked Buttercup.

"And why did they attack you?", asked Bubbles.

"Well the PowerPunks are still mad at us for breaking up with them..."

"And decided to try and ruin our relationships with you guys...", said Butch.

"And had the help of Berry who could change our feelings..."

"And make us do and say things we don't want too...", said Butch.

"And we were together because I saw him making out with Berry...", I said and Bubbles looked pissed.

"Which she forced me to do against my will.", said Butch.

"Which means when you were kissing Berry it was against your will?", asked Boomer.

"And what you said as well?", asked Buttercup.

"Yeah, I don't love her, hell, I don't even like her. But I love you, Buttercup." She was tearing up.

"Brick I forgive you!", she said and ran over too me. She hugged me and kissed me on the lips. Everything was going to be okay.


	16. Chapter 16

Brick POV:

We needed to find a way to stop the PowerPunks and Berry. Maybe we could go head on since it would be 6 on 4 but then Berry could make me and my brothers attack the PPG.

"I got it!", I said out loud. Everyone turned to me with excitment in their eyes.

"What do you got?", asked Blossom.

"You three attack Berry when she's alone. And my and my bros take on the PowerPunks."

"Yeah, but can you three take the PowerPunks?", asked Buttercup.

"Do you forget who we are?", asked Butch with a smirk.

"Have you forgot what we did to you three before we left?", asked Boomer with a smirk.

"We're the RowdyRuff Boys and we can beat anyone.", I said with a smirk.

"Yeah but then again that was 10 years ago.", said Blossom.

"But we trained for those 10 years and got way stronger.", said Boomer.

"The only reason they beat me and Brick is because they outnumbered us.", said Butch.

"Besides we didn't have our guard up.", I said.

"What do we do after we beat Berry?", asked Blossom.

"Bring her hear and but her in the contanment ray.", I said.

"Okay then let's get started.", said Buttercup.


	17. Chapter 17

Blossom POV:

After we made the plan we went out to do our part. It wasn't hard to find Berry considering she was making out with a kid who looked like Brick.

"Who is he?", asked Bubbles.

"I don't know but he looks like Brick.", said Buttercup.

"Yeah but we saw Brick leave in leave in the other direction.", I said. Then we saw two more kids who looked like Butch and Boomer walk out.

"Yo, Blake we still have work to do.", said the one who looked like Boomer to the kid who looked like Brick.

"So the red one must be Blake.", I whispered to my sisters.

"Yeah whatever Bash, we have plenty of time to hunt down and kill the PowerPuff Girls.", Blake said to the kid who looked like Boomer. But why do they want to kill us?

"What about the RowdyRuff Boys? They are dating the PPG and they will come and help them if we attack them.", said Bash.

"The PowerPunks are handling them. The moment the RRB seperate they'll take them out one at a time.", said Blake.

"Hey Blake! Look in that tree, it's the PowerPuff Girls! They herd our entire plan!", said the kid who looked like Butch.

"Nice job Breaker. Now we don't have to hunt them down.", said Blake.

**A/N sorry for cutting it short but the next chapter is the last chapter and final battle.**

**Blossom: Yeah its going to be me vs. Blake**

**Buttercup: Me vs. Breaker**

**Bubbles: Me vs. Bash**

**Brick: And the RRB vs. the PPnkG**


	18. Chapter 18

Buttercup:

Finally an opponent who can match us since the RowdyRuff Boys turned good. I saw Breaker in front of me and he had the same grin Butch had when we fought.

"Let's get this started bitch!", he screamed at me while he charged.

I ran right at him and said, "Any time fag!", then we clashed. He was good but I faced worse (Butch). He threw a punch with his right hand but I easily dodged it. Then I kneed him in the gut and uppercutted him when he was holding his gut. He went flying and I had time to catch my breath. I looked over and saw my sisters beating Blake and Bash maybe we were going to win.

"Hey Butterbitch we ain't done yet!", I turned around and saw Breaker glaring at me with a bloody nose and blood coming from his mouth. I knew I needed to target his gut. He flew at me sending punches toward my head. I just ducked under them and sent a volly of mini punches into his gut and I herd him grunt in pain. I went to his side and delivered a kick to his kidney. He fell to the ground next to his brothers.

"Yo Blossom! I think we should hit them with the PowerPuff Blast and kill them.", I said to my older sister.

"Yeah, I agree if they live they'll come after us again.", said Blossom. Then we charged up the blast.

"Wait! If you wanna see your boyfriends alive again you'll surrender!", said Berserk holding...Brick's uncounsious body!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Sorry about how long it took for this to final chapter to come out I had major writer's block.**

**Brick: Yeah and he didn't want this chapter to suck.**

**Boomer: But after this hes going to start working on Rowdy Ruff Leaguers.**

**Butch: witch is 2 years after Rowdy Ruff Pups!**

**Me: On to the finale!**

****Blossom POV:

I couldn't believe that the PowerPunks beat the RowdyRuffs.

"So Blossom, are you going to continue to fight and let your boyfriends die or are you going to give up, let us kill you, and save the RowdyRuffs?", asked Berserk with an evil grin.

"We have no problem either way.", said Brute

"It's been a long time since we've killed somebody.", said Brat. I was stuck in a hard place, save the lives of the innocent or let them die. I looked to my sisters and they were depressed.

"We give up.", said Buttercup. Me and Bubbles were shocked, Buttercup never gave up.

"Just let them go.", said Bubbles. We started to fly to the ground.

"NOW!", I heard Brick scream. The RowdyRuffs opened their eyes and quickly kicked the PowerPunks in the gut witch sent them flying.

"B-but you were unconsious.", I herd Berserk say in confusion.

"It's called acting. You really thought you could beat us?", said Brick with a smirk on his face.

Brick POV:

Ha! Those stupid PowerPunks brought us right to Berry and the RowdyRights.

"Now Blake, I thought you and your boys were the good guys?", i asked when I turned around and face my opposite.

"Well when you turned good, we turned evil and I can see why you liked it. No rules and plenty of freedom.", he said.

"Now that I'm a good guy I get to kick your ass for good reason.", I said and then I rushed at him with my brothers behind me. I hit Blake in the face and then kicked him in the gut.

But out of nowhere he shot me with an energy beam witch sent me flying. I slammed into a building and came right at me. When he was in front of me he sent punches to my face rapidly.

I caught one and and shot him with an energy beam witch sent him flying. I rushed at him and kicked him into the air, then I flew up and punched him back down. After I did that I shot energy blasts after energy blast at him. I flew down and saw he was k. .

Then I met up with my brothers and the PowerPuffs who took care of their opposites and then...

Buttercup POV:

"BRICK! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO!" I ran to his side and hugged him, he was bleeding bad and was losing consiousness.

"HAHAHAHA! Looks like the happy ending is ruined.", said Berry, the bitch who just blasted Brick from behind when his guard was down. Brick had a huge hole in his gut.

"YOU BITCH!", I rushed at her and punched. She fell to the ground. Before she could get up I got on top of her and punched her in the face repiditly. Blood got in my eyes, her blood, but I didn't care I wanted her dead and wouldn't stop until she was. Blossom and Bubbles had to rip me off of her. I looked over and saw Butch and Boomer crying. Butch looked angrier than me and Boomer was just SAD.

**5 weeks later...**

****It's been 5 weeks since Brick died and every thing is horrible. Boomer is always sad and never talks to anyone, Butch has a short temper and is always pissed, Bubbles and Blossom feel bad for them, and I just keep to my self and I stopped skateboarding.

Then we heard a knock on the door. I got the door and opened it.

"Hello. What do you...Brick!" I was shocked standing in front of me was the boy I loved and the one who died in my arms 5 weeks ago.

"Buttercup, who is ... Brick your alive!", said Blossom with a shocked look on her face.

"Brick!", screamed Boomer and Butch who were in our house because they were dating my sisters. They ran up to him and hugged him.

"Brick your alive!", sobbed Boomer.

"How?!", asked Butch with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Grim owed me a favor but he said I had to wait 5 weeks. Why? Did you think I would die that easily?", he said with a smirk. Then he looked towards me.

He walked over to me and whispered in my ear, "I missed you." and gave me a hug.

I hugged him back and whispered back, "I missed you too."

Then we kissed.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Hey everybody its me and I've been thinking after I just read Weird Couples that their are alot of untold stories. Like ****_WHO IS ALICE AND WHY DO THE ROWDYRUFFS CARE ABOUT HER? _****or ****_WHAT HAPPENED WITH THE POWERPUNKS? _****so I wanted to ask you the readers if I should write those stories or start writing RowdyRuff Leaguers?**

**Brick: What will RowdyRuff leaguers be about?**

**It will be a crossover of you guys/PPG with the Justice League.**

**Boomer: Why?**

**Because you guys need to work together to stop the most powerful villain you ever faced.**

**Butch: Will we fight the Justice League at all?**

**Yes, I'm thinking Brick vs. Superman, Butch vs. Green Lantern, Boomer vs. Flash, Blossom vs. Wonder Woman, Buttercup vs. Super Girl, and Bubbles vs. Kid Flash**

**And those battles will be scattered all throughout the story.**

**OK thats all I wanted to say so tell me which one I should do. **


	21. Not done yet!

**ME: Did you guys think I was done with this idea? **

**Brick:You would be wrong if you did.**

**Buttercup:Because he's making a continuation of this story.**

**Butch:That has action, romance, and more characters.**

**Bubbles:It takes place when we're all 28.**

**Boomer: You would ask yourself, why write a story about them when they're 28?**

**Blossom:Well we are not the main characters!**

**RRB/PPG:*Gasp***

**ME:That's right, its about your kids and we'll learn about Alice! But, to learn more your going to have to read the story The PowerRuff Boys! Which I'll post at 10o'clock tonight!**


End file.
